Episode 1409 (17th July 1974)
Plot Betty can smell a woman's scent in her house. Bet Lynch asks for a £5 advance for a dress she has seen in Miami Modes' window. Annie isn't pleased to see the story about "Champagne Stan" in the paper but Stan himself thinks he is famous because his name is in print. He shows Hilda the £143 bill from Mervyn Traynor and asks for her cruise money but she tells him to get lost. The Hopkins family have moved into the Corner Shop. Megan asks Gordon who Maggie allowed credit to and is told only Annie and the Bishops. Betty asks Billy if he knows Beverley Mather and is told she has a bad reputation. She is annoyed when Gordon drinks with her in the Rovers. Mavis shows Megan the stock. She allows Len credit as he's a councillor and grills Mavis as to who Maggie refused credit to. She tells her about the Ogdens. Beverley doesn't trust Gordon, having remembered that he once jilted Lucille. She stayed the night at Betty's the previous night but the lady herself doesn't know. Mavis allows Minnie credit but tells her not to tell Megan. Hilda is refused credit and takes offence. Gordon takes Beverley to Betty's house again. Hilda pays the solicitor's bill in cash from her savings and tells Stan to get a receipt or else. Betty arrives home early and realises what Gordon has been up to. She's disgusted with him and they row. She tells him to sling his hook. Hilda shows Traynor's receipt to Megan as proof she pays her debts on time. Mavis thinks they should ban all credit to stop causing offence but Megan disagrees. Mavis is astounded to hear that she's been sacked as she's superfluous to needs. Bet hears that Gordon might be taking Beverley back to London with him but he denies it. He leaves with a reluctant goodbye from Betty. Beverley turns up at the shop with her things and hears that he left half an hour ago. She realises she's been used. Mavis is sympathetic but a hard-faced Tricia isn't. Cast Regular cast *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Granny Hopkins - Jessie Evans *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Vera Hopkins - Kathy Staff *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Idris Hopkins - Richard Davies *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Beverley Mather - Sue Cornell Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Gordon Clegg until 16th December 1974. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Granny Hopkins, the new proprietor of the Corner Shop, takes a hard look at her customers who are on the "slate"… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,450,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Bet Lynch: "I'm only trying to improve business." Annie Walker: "I think you can safely leave that to me and the beer, don't you think, dear, rather than your cleavage?" Category:1974 episodes